


Christmas gift

by Staymona55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55





	Christmas gift

You walked into the trailer you shared with sweet pea, seeing him putting his jacket on getting his bag ready. Sweets saw you enter smiling wrapping his arms around you kissing you deeply “I’m so glad I got to do that before I go” he said still keeping in a tight hug.

Lifting your arms around his neck playing with his hair “do you have to go out?” you ask with a sad face. It had been every night for the last two weeks sweet had been out with fp and tall boy working for the serpent’s. He didn’t exactly tell you what the job was but you had a feeling it was probably something illegal.

“y/n you know I have to go but I promise I’ll come back as soon as I can” he said kissing your forehead. You snuggle your head into his chest, inhaling the smell of of his aftershave. “I just miss us, with me working in pops in the day and you working for the serpent’s all night. I feel I never see you anymore” you tell him.  
You feel his chest quickly rise and fall and he blows “I know, I feel the same but please I need to do this, don’t make me feel worse than I already do for leaving you y/n” he said pulling himself out of your loving embrace.

Sweet pea turn picking up his bag “I’ll be back tonight, I love you y/n” he said kissing your cheek then walking out into the darkness. You sat down putting on the telly, ready for yet another night alone.

Sweet pea met fangs heading to the meeting point with Penny Peabody, “what’s wrong you seem moody” Fangs asked. “y/n, I hate leaving her like this her face kills me when I go she says she misses me” sweet pea tells him. Fangs was the only other person expect y/n sweet pea was emotionally honest with. “I get you dude but just think why your doing it her face Christmas morning” Fangs tried to reassure him. Sweep pea smiled “come on let’s get this done I wanna be home before 3am” sweets joked. 

This continued for a few more days leading up to Christmas eve he would leave just as you got not coming home until 3-5 am. You had spent a few hours wrapping the small gifts you had for Toni, Fangs and Jughead. It’s didn’t feel right doing it alone you thought sweet pea would be here and you’d both be laughing and joking, being festive. Instead you felt sad and lonely and just wanted to go to bed even if you knew you wouldn’t sleep until he’s home. 

Finally wrapping sweet peas presents, you had gotten him a new pair of combat boots and the flick knife he’d spent months looking at in the combat store. You also believed if he was doing dangerous work it would help protect him. You looked at the time giving up on his promise he’d be home before midnight, you got ready going to bed.

You was still awake when sweet pea came back home, you heard him go to the kitchen. The noise of the microwave told you he’d found his note telling him his dinner just warm it. Around half an hour later, he came into your room getting into bed. Like every night he would lay next to you wrapping his arms around your small warm body. Placing a small kiss on you head “sorry I’m late baby, I love you” he’d whisper before falling into an exhausted sleep. You smiled like you did every night, keeping perfectly still letting him believe your asleep. 

You woke first Christmas morning, still tried you snuggle into him. “morning baby” you hear him say. “sorry did I wake you?” you ask, feeling bad sweet pea didn’t get much sleep at the best if time you woke him on Christmas on his first lay in, in weeks.

Sweet pea laughed kissing your head, “it’s Christmas day I’m always awake early” he answered after seeing the sad look. After a cuddle and lots of kisses sweets told you, you both needed to get up. After breakfast you wanted to give him his gifts.

The look of joy and surprise on his face over his new knife was a rare sight. He almost crushed you with his hug thanking you. Sweet Pea walked over to his work bag, you started to frown unsure why he needed it on Christmas day. He took out a small wrapped box with a bow on the top “merry Christmas princess” he said giving you the box. “I’m sorry I’ve been working so much I took on extra shifts to get you this I love you y/n and I promise I’ll be home with you a lot more now”

You hadn’t expected anything from his, especially after all the time he’d spent with the serpent’s, you began to think when did he find time to gift shop. “well are you going to open it or just look at it” he chuckled. Your fingers quickly ripped off the paper then opened the navy blue velvet box. inside the was a really expensive looking ring inside. Your mouth hung open at the diamond ring, he smiled getting the speechless reaction he wanted. you couldn’t believe he’d worked so hard just for a gift for you.

You both spent the rest of Christmas day in the wyrm, you giddily showed Toni your ring, handing out your gifts. Enjoying Christmas with your serpent family and the boy you loved


End file.
